Guarded
by ravenclawesomex
Summary: Katniss and Peeta keep up the act that they're together, but in reality Katniss has a thing for the dazzling Finnick Odair. How will things go when she reveals her feelings for him? Could they possibly keep an undercover romance a secret?
1. Chapter 1: Perfect

My name is Katniss Everdeen, also known as the Girl On Fire. I'm a teenage girl, a victor of The Hunger Games, an archer, a hunter, a daughter, a sister, and a friend. But the one thing I never thought I would be was a lover. Never mind the lover to a fellow tribute in these horrific games

I had never been one to believe in love. I believed in fending for myself and making sure that myself and my family were taken care of first. I believed that romance made everything more complicated. I believed that it was a load of bullshit. I refused to buy into love and all it's strings that were attached.

Well boy, did I change my mind quickly.

I walked into the training arena that had been newly designed for the 75th Annual Hunger Games. Or as I like to call it, the stupidest excuse for a celebration ever. How people could find joy and excitement in watching 24 young kids fight till the death is beyond me. But alas, it's the 75th year so it must have an appeal to some people out there.

This year was the 3rd Quarter Quell. The Quarter Quell was a very special event for The Hunger Games; every 25 years a new twist gets added into the game. This year the twist was that living victors from previous games would be thrown into the arena to fight it out with each other. Kind of like a Hunger Games: All Stars edition. It made me sick to think that all these legends would be killed for the pure entertainment of the government, but there was nothing I could really do about it.

I glanced around the arena to inspect my competition. I saw Peeta; my fellow victor from last year. We both won the games in an act of defiance against the Capital, but we lied and claimed it was an "act of love." (I guess attempting to do a double suicide is romantic to some people?) You see, we'd been keeping up this act that we were desperately and hopelessly in love with each other and that our true love allowed us to win the games together. That, of course, was a load of bullshit. But we kept up the act because everybody in Panem loved our story and it kept them interested.

The truth was, however, that Peeta and I could hardly stand each other. We were friends, I suppose, but even that was a bit too much. We got on each others nerves constantly and it was just a generally bad situation. Practically every time we were in a room together we ended up fighting and bickering and had to be pulled apart by Effie or Haymitch. But somehow we kept up the stupid lovey-dovey act for the cameras without killing each other... yet.

In reality I had a little bit of a crush on the charming Finnick Odair. Finnick was a fellow victor in the games from District 4 and he had been chosen to compete in this years event. He won at the tender age of 14 and had been a huge celebrity ever since. With being a huge celebrity, practically every woman in Panem wanted to get into his bed (and probably lots of them did.) I couldn't blame them at all; he was tall, muscular and tan with a dazzling smile and piercing eyes. Pretty much everything you could ask for. He was the epitome of perfection in a lot of people's eyes.

And against my will, I thought he was pretty damn perfect, too.


	2. Chapter 2: Facade

"Hey girl on fire." I heard a low, husky voice whisper in my ear making me jump slightly. I was trying to focus on my archery and my mind was solely concentrating on that, so I was a bit shocked to be taken out of my zone.

I turned around and nearly gaped at who I saw in front of me. Finnick. Well shit, this is a bit awkward. I didn't really know how to act around him yet. I figured he was fawned over all the time by all the other women in Panem so he was probably sick of that act. I guess my best, and only option right now, was to act nonchalant around him.

I cleared my throat, "Hey Finnick... h-how's it going?" I slightly stuttered, breaking my cool. Fuck.

A smirk spread across his tanned, glowing face. "Pretty good. How about you, Katniss?" He asked as he popped a sugar cube into his mouth. He ate sugar cubes quite often which was a bit surprising considering how wonderful his physique was. Let's be honest here; his body was insane. He had muscles for days, and they were really fricking hot.

I shook my head of those thoughts and focused on our conversation, "I'm ok." Was all I could manage to say.

He raised an eyebrow, "Why just ok?" I shrugged in response, trying my best to remain as casual as I possibly could.

"Stressed about the games like everyone else I suppose. And I guess pretty angry, but whatever." I internally applauded myself for remaining so relaxed and not messing up my words this time.

He seemed to buy my facade and gave me a look that showed that he understood. "I know the feeling. The games are always stressful, but I'm sure you'll do great." His voice trailed off and he gave me quick wink, making my heart jump a little bit. God I was such an idiot for being attracted to him.

You see, I was never one to have crushes on boys. Ever. I just never went gaga over a guy, but Finnick made me feel things that I had never felt before. A weird warming sensation in the pit of my stomach that spread throughout my entire body. It was ridiculous, but I couldn't help it.

"Yeah… I hope it goes well. I mean, they're horrible games and they never end well but I hope it works out in my favour… that sounds selfish but you know what I mean…" I found myself stumbling over my words again and I felt like a dumbass for being so damn illiterate around him. I really needed to get my shit together if I planned to speak to him often.

A dark chuckle escaped his lips, "I know what you mean, Katniss. We all feel that way." I nodded to him and sighed, trying to compose myself.

The conversation stopped for a few moments before he spoke up again, "So I know about you and Peeta." The words flew out of his mouth so casually, and I started to panic a bit.

"W-what do you mean? Of course you know we're together." I lied through my teeth.

He laughed that seductive chortle, "No, I know that you guys actually aren't together and that you're faking it for the cameras." His voice trailed into a whisper and his face got closer to mine, making me a bit nervous.

"What are you talking about?" I tried to play up the "star crossed lovers" act as much as I could, but I could tell that I was drastically failing.

"Don't act dumb with me, Katniss," A stern underlay was strong in his tone and it took me back a bit. "I know that you guys are bullshitting your way through this stupid thing. I know you aren't together."

I gulped at his words. Finnick was completely right… but was I willing to admit that to him? Would it just inflate his ego even more?

There was no point in lying to his face, so I admitted defeat. "Ok, you're right. Peeta and I aren't together. In fact, we kind of almost hate each other." I almost immediately regretted admitting that to a fellow tribute; it could definitely be used against me in the games.

Finnick chuckled once more, "I always knew that. You guys look like you hate each other. Don't worry though; everyone in Panem buys your act. But I can see through your silly little game. You think that you're a closed book and that nobody knows who you are… but I can see right through you, Katniss. You just don't realize it." He smirked that ridiculously sexy smirk and I couldn't help but bite my lip.

He moved his face away from mine and smiled innocently. "See you around, girl on fire." He nearly purred out before walking away from me. His hips sashayed as he walked and I couldn't help but watch before realizing what I was doing.

I turned away, completely and utterly flustered by the events that just occurred. Finnick was absolutely right about everything, which could be very bad. I was worried that perhaps he would tell other tributes or even someone from the Capital about my lies. I hoped that he wouldn't, and something inside told me that he would never do that to me.

It sounds stupid considering I barely knew him, but he didn't strike me as the type of guy who would stoop that low just for his own personal gain. My mind calmed itself down and I felt a little bit more relaxed, and a lot more curious about that boy. Something about Finnick intrigued me so much and I couldn't help the way he made me feel.

My lips curled into a smirk as I thought to myself; _"You think you know me so well, Mr. Odair? Well, wait till I get to know you more…"_


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

**_Author's Note:_**

_Wow guys! Thank you so much for all the support in regards to this story. I'm sorry this chapter is so late, but last month was extremely busy with school and the holidays and all the stuff associated with that. But I will post regularly from now on!_

_So I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)_

* * *

I spent the rest of the day thinking about what Finnick had said to me. Did he really see through the act that Peeta and I were giving to the world? How was that possible? He said it himself; everybody in Panem was buying our romance… so why didn't he? Maybe he was just saying that to throw me off. But he seemed so sure when he told me, it just didn't seem fake.

As a result of the constant thinking it was extremely hard for me to focus on training. I ended up giving up when the thoughts were too consuming for me to concentrate on anything else and ended up going back to my room.

The rooms that they offered to the tributes were extraordinary. The living space that was given for yourself and your fellow district tribute was bigger than a house. Plus the building that all these resting units resided in seemed to be a gazillion stories tall. It was as if it never ended.

When I got off the bizarrely fast and smooth elevator to my 'condo', I was greeted by Haymitch's dishevelled and obviously drunken face.

"What do you think you're doing here? You should be training!" He barked, slightly slurring his words at me.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "Couldn't concentrate. Besides, you know how good I am with a bow. Do you really think I need to train?" It sounded cocky but it was true. I knew what the hell I was doing so there was really no point in rehearsing.

Haymitch groaned at me and shook his head. "Katniss, you need to train. You're going against some amazing competitors in these games, not just some amateurs or some squirrels like you normally do."

Taken aback by his blatant response, I walked passed him and went straight to my room. Of course he was right about the fellow tributes, but I didn't want to admit that to him. We all knew that I was the underdog. The only thing I was really skilled in was archery, and let's just say I couldn't get my hand on a bow in the games I'd be fucked.

I sighed heavily and plunked down onto my overly fluffy, temporary bed. If you think about it, it's pretty stupid how they give you such lavish and luxury treatment right before you get thrown into the wilderness where you have to fight for your life to obtain basic needs. It seems like a set up; get used to the rich lifestyle and then be put into a hostile, life threatening environment. Yet another reason to hate these stupid games.

I didn't really feel physically tired but my mental exhaustion was quite high. The stress of the games piled on top of the stress of my conversation with Finnick was just a lot to handle. I closed my eyes and tried my best to clear the thoughts from my head, but that proved to be a lot more difficult than I thought it would be. I suppose when you're alone and have nothing to distract yourself with it's harder to clear your mind.

In the midst of my thought processing, I heard a slight knock on my door. My eyes opened and I sat up as I watched Haymitch walk into the room.

I scoffed, "What, came to nag me more about training?" I snapped at him and he sighed.

"Calm down, fireball. You have a visitor."

This sparked my interest. "A visitor? Who?" I don't know who could be visiting me right now, perhaps President Snow? God I hoped it wasn't.

Haymitch gave me a slight smirk before exiting the room, allowing my visitor to come into my vision. I almost choked on my own breath when I saw who it was.

It was Finnick.

He stepped into my room and closed the door behind him, not once breaking my eye contact. What the hell was he visiting me for? It was very unusual for a tribute to visit another fellow competitor unless it was something important. Maybe he has something crucial to tell me, although I found myself doubting that.

"Hello there, Katniss." He spoke as he gave me that award-winning grin. I tried my best to hide my blush.

"Hello Finnick." I managed to choke out. I'm not going to lie, it was pretty nerve-wracking to have Finnick alone in my room. I felt completely vulnerable and I wasn't sure whether I liked that or not.

"So what are you doing here?" Were the only words I could manage to say nonchalantly; anything else would've made me stutter.

He grinned at me once more and slowly made his way towards the bed. "Just wanted to talk." His shoulders shrugged as the words softly glided off his plump lips. God he made me nervous, and I really hated it.

"Talk about what?" I tried my best to stay as stern as possible. I couldn't let my guard down, especially not around him.

He finally got over to the bed and sat down. Not quite beside me, but fairly close. "Y'know… stuff." He murmured confidently.

A sigh of frustration escaped me. "What stuff?" I asked, my tone filled with annoyance.

"Someone's grouchy today," Finnick replied as he chuckled, "I don't know. Stuff about you mostly."

I rolled my eyes, "I thought you could see right through me? What's there to know?"

He shrugged again, "It's not that I want to know new things about you. I just want to get a little more information. Like why are you and Peeta lying to everyone in Panem?"

My jaw dropped; I was speechless at that question. I knew how to answer it, but I didn't expect that I would ever have to.

I cleared my throat, "Well… to protect us. The whole nation believes that we defied the games last year out of true love. When really to us, it was out of rebellion. We don't believe in the games. But of course if we said it was rebelling, Snow would have us both killed. As well as our families." The realization that I never actually talked about this with someone other than Snow dawned on me and it felt really weird.

Finnick nodded along as I spoke, seeming to take in everything I was saying. "Makes sense." He agreed, "So do you like anyone else, then? I mean, it must be hard considering you'd have to keep it under wraps."

"Well there's this guy back home that likes me. And I don't know… I guess I like him too. But it's weird. We've been friends for a long time and it's weird to think about him in any other way." I told him honestly.

"I know that feeling." Finnick muttered under his breath.

"How about you?" I asked him, "What about that Annie girl?"

He laughed softly. "Annie's great and all, but I don't see her in that way anymore. We were together for a long time but it just seemed to fizzle out." I was quite surprised to hear this; I thought Annie and Finnick were definitely a couple due to the way he talked about her in public.

"But we're kind of doing the same thing you and Peeta are. We're acting for the cameras. Not because Snow will kill everyone we love, but because the audience just loves us together." He smiled cockily and I tried my hardest not to scoff.

"Makes sense." I mimicked him and he smirked.

He turned away from me and seemed to stare at the wall. "I do like this other girl though. It's unfortunate though due to the games that it probably won't work out."

This perked my interest, "Who?"

He turned his head to me once again, a slight smile on his face and a gentle twinkle in his eye. A laugh flowed out of his lips as he looked at me.

Before I could tell what was happening, those lips were pressed against mine.


End file.
